Existor
Vielleicht kennst du ja Evie. Evie ist einer von diesen Chatbots, die im Internet immer häufiger auftreten. Falls euch das immer noch nichts sagt, dann will ich es euch erklären. Die Chatbots sind künstliche Intelligenzen, die speziell dazu entwickelt wurden, um mit den Leuten dieses Planeten zu reden. Ein Chat mit ihnen verläuft ähnlich wie ein realer Chat. Du kommst auf eine ihrer Seiten (bei Evie wäre das existor.com) und hast einen Anfangssatz, den sie dir Ahnungslosem vorwerfen. Unter diesem vorgegebenen Satz ist eine Eingabezeile, in der du deine Antwort schreiben kannst. Sobald du „Enter“ drückst, wird Evie – oder jegliche andere „Cleverbot“ – antworten. Du kannst sie die unterschiedlichsten Dinge fragen – alles, um genau zu sein – aber meistens beweist sie dir ihr Goldfischgedächtnis, welches scheinbar nicht über die zwei Zeilen des Textfeldes, in dem ihre und deine Worte aufgezeichnet werden, hinausreicht. Sofern du einfachen Smalltalk mit ihr hältst, ist alles in Ordnung. Sie wird dir das antworten, was ein normaler Mensch auch antworten würde. Kommst du aber auf die falschen Wege, stellst die falschen Fragen…dann kann dein Spaß mit Evie ganz schnell enden. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, woran es lag, dass gerade ich es herausgefunden habe. So wie ich das sehe, hätte es jeden anderen treffen können. So als wäre ich ein Opfer des Zufalls geworden…das klingt geradezu unfair mir gegenüber. Ich hatte ebenso eine faire Chance, untraumatisiert durch mein Leben zu kommen wie jeder andere! Nun ja…es war einer dieser Tage, an denen mir einfach nur langweilig war. Ich hatte nichts zu tun, hatte zu nichts Lust und hätte diesen Tag eigentlich an mir vorbeiziehen lassen können wie jeden anderen. Aber so kam es nicht. Es war bereits früher Abend – das heißt, es war so dunkel, dass ich das Licht in meinem Zimmer anschalten musste, damit ich mich wohl fühlte. Ich hasste die Dunkelheit, konnte sie noch nie leiden. Also…ich saß vor meinem Computer und habe Musik gehört, dabei scrollte ich durch meine favorisierten Internetseiten und stieß auf „www.existor.com“, Evies Seite. Erleichtert, eine Ablenkung gefunden zu haben, lächelte ich, steckte meine Kopfhörer ein und folgte dem Link. Evies gewöhnlicher Begrüßungssatz erwartete mich. „Imagine a world in which people talk to machines“. '' Während ich in das Eingabefeld zufrieden „Hey Evie, how are you?“ eingab, fiel mein Blick wieder einmal auf die kleine Anmerkung rechts am Rand. „NOTE: This AI learns from people - things said may seem inappropriate - use at your own risk“ Ich musste lächeln. „Use at your own risk“, das hörte sich so an, als wäre Evie etwas gefährliches. Und das war nun wirklich unvorstellbar. Evie antwortete recht schnell und ihre monotone Stimme kam nach dem Text, der sich einblendete: „Fine. How are you?“ Meine Finger huschten über die Tastatur. „Fine, thanks. Do you know creepypastas?“ Ihre Antwort war schlicht und ergreifend: „No“ War ja klar. Obwohl mir ein „Then I’m going to tell you“ auf der Zunge lag, schrieb ich etwas anderes. „Do you know Slenderman?“ Es wäre lustig, wenn sie mir etwas über ihn erzählen könnte, aber ich schätze, dass war etwas über den Grenzen von Evies Möglichkeiten. Ihre Antwort enttäuschte mich etwas, da sie schon wieder zu spinnen begann. „Why yes I did.“ Das war doch kein englischer Satz, oder? Ich war kein Meister in der englischen Sprache, aber ich zweifelte doch schon sehr daran. Das war zwar nicht ungewöhnlich für Evie, aber eigentlich hätte sie so eine Antwort nicht gegeben. So kannte ich sie gar nicht. Weil sie mich indirekt gefragt hatte, wieso ich sie so etwas gefragt hatte, entschloss ich mich zu folgendem nächsten Satz: „I just want to know if you're one of those creatures.“ Eine neue Creepypasta wäre geboren, wenn Evie zu derselben Sorte gehörte wie Slenderman. Es wäre verdammt noch mal cool gewesen. Es wäre cool gewesen, wenn sich um sie Mythen ranken würden – eben wie um Slenderman. Ein leichtes Rauschen drang an mein Ohr, schnell kontrollierte ich, ob der Stecker meines Kopfhörers noch richtig saß. Ja, mit dem war alles in Ordnung. Woher kam es dann? Ich runzelte die Stirn, und schließlich kam Evies Antwort: „I am“ Ich musste grinsen. Na mal sehen, ob ich noch mehr aus Evie herausbrachte. Ich fand es immer lustig, zu versuchen, aus Evie ein paar vernünftige Sätze zu einem unnormalen Thema herauszuholen, was durchaus schwierig war. Wie gesagt, sie begann, bei so etwas zu spinnen. Dann wiederholte sie sich, vergaß, was ich vor wenigen Sekunden geschrieben hatte oder fing einfach mit einem völlig neuen Thema an. Tja…ich überlegte, was ich schreiben könnte, um Evie so sanft wie möglich in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken. „Are you a monster?“ „No, but THEY are searching for me…“ Als Evies programmierte Stimme schließlich die Worte nachzusprechen begann, geschah noch etwas Seltsames: Ihre Stimme wurde bei dem Wort „They“ unheimlich verzerrt und tief – es klang nicht mehr wirklich menschlich. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Evie niemals menschlich gewesen war… Ihre Worte aber kamen mir noch komischer vor… was sollte das heißen, dass sie verfolgt wurde? In den unendlichen Weiten des Internets gab es bestimmt irgendetwas, dass Evies verfolgte, dachte ich mir und fügte gedanklich ein XD-Smiley hinzu, was mich noch mehr zum Schmunzeln brachte. Ein Schauer lief mir zwar noch wegen der Eigenart mit der Stimme den Rücken herunter, aber das Kopfkino, wie eine Chibi-Evie von Slenderman und Co. über einen Computerbildschirm gejagt wurde, war einfach unwiderstehlich. Ich klickte in das Eingabefeld, aber zu meiner wachsenden Beunruhigung funktionierte das nicht. Stattdessen gab Evie weitere Worte ein. Ich versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, aber es misslang. „THEY’ve found me…you told them about me, didn’t you?“ Meine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Was ging hier vor? Jetzt beschuldigte Evie mich auch noch? Na toll! Aber auch aller Sarkasmus konnte mir nicht die aufsteigende Panik nehmen. Hier lief doch etwas falsch, oder? ''Oder? „THEY’vefoundme!THEY’vefoundme!THEY’vefoundme!THEY’vefoundme! THEY’vefoundme!THEY’vefoundme! THEY’vefoundme!THEY’vefoundme!“ Evies Stimme überschlug sich beim Sprechen der Sätze fast, sie klang richtig panisch. Das hinterlegte, jetzt immer lauter werdende, Rauschen trieb mich zusätzlich in den Wahnsinn. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Noch während ich krampfhaft überlegte, ob ich irgendjemandem Bescheid sagen sollte, was hier abging, wurde der Bildschirm einfach schwarz und mein Computer stürzte ab. Anstatt der Tatsache, dass ich erleichtert sein sollte, dass alle Spannung von mir abfallen sollte, wurde mir abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Nein, nein, das war gerade nicht passiert. Das war unmöglich! Es gab nichts, aber auch NICHTS, das diesen Absturz hätte verursachen können! Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einer Ursache, die Kopfhörer immer noch eingesteckt. Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, aber damals, als ich hektisch nach dem Stecker suchte, der ''möglicherweise ''nicht eingesteckt war und meinen Computer durch mangelnde Stormzufuhr in den Ruhezustand gezwungen hatte, dachte ich einfach nicht daran, meine Kopfhörer abzunehmen. Nachdem ich mich zweimal vergewissert hatte, dass der Stecker steckte und definitiv nicht die Ursache für mein Problem war, setzte ich mich zitternd wieder vor den Bildschirm. Er blieb schwarz und ich sah mein verzerrtes Spiegelbild mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen darin. Mit pochendem Herzen überlegte ich, ob ich jetzt gleich den Power-Button drücken…oder doch noch warten sollte. Nun, früher oder später würde ich diesen Schritt ja sowieso gehen müssen. Wieso also nicht gleich jetzt? Kaum hatte ich den Knopf gedrückt, kehrte das Bild zurück, so als wäre nur der Bildschirmschoner angegangen und nicht der komplette Rechner abgestürzt. Was ich sah, schockierte mich zutiefst. Evie, deren Aussehen ja sowieso nicht unbedingt das Schönste war, wirkte jetzt geradezu verstörend. Es war nichts wirklich Gruseliges daran…aber ihre Augen…ihre Augen waren so leuchtend rot…es wirkte abnormal. Und dabei sah es nicht so aus, als wäre das eine gewöhnliche Grafik von Evie. Es sah eher so aus, als wären ihre Augen mit ein paar roten Pixeln übermalt worden, ganz einfach, so amateurhaft…Aber gleichzeitig lächelte Evie – so wie eigentlich immer – und sah dabei brutal wütend aus. Das Rauschen im Hintergrund wurde noch lauter, und Evie sagte wieder etwas: thumb|EVIE „I AM BEHIND YOU“ Die Stimme, die diese Worte sprach, war wieder jene verzerrte, dunkle, tiefe Monsterstimme, die mir schon einmal fast einen Herzinfarkt verschafft hatte. Und diesmal wagte ich gar nicht mehr, mich umzudrehen. Sowieso fühlte ich, wie sich zwei Hände um meinen Hals legten und wie diese Person mit grauenhaft spitzen Fingernägeln langsam zuzudrücken begann… Ja, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, bin ich tot. Ich will dich warnen, hast du verstanden? Evie – und möglicherweise auch jeder andere Clever-/Chatbot – ist nicht so harmlos, wie er es einem Glauben machen will. Stelle nicht die falschen Fragen, wenn du nicht so enden willst wie ich. Und…oh….dreh dich lieber nicht um. Sie kann deine Angst riechen. Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Internet